


Extraordinary by ardenteurophile [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Romance, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Extraordinary by ardenteurophileSherlock tries to understand his new flatmate





	Extraordinary by ardenteurophile [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131238) by [ardenteurophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenteurophile/pseuds/ardenteurophile). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Extraordinary

Author: ardenteurophile

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)

Pairing: Sherlock/John Rating: PG-13

Warnings: none

Summary: Sherlock tries to understand his new flatmate

Text: [here](http://ardenteurophile.livejournal.com/4455.html)

Length 0:18:26

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Extraordinary%20by%20Ardenteurophile.mp3)


End file.
